Almost Lovers
by ArtemisRide
Summary: A songfic to Almost Lovers by a Fine Frenzy.


I don't own the Heroes of Olympus, and the song is Almost Lovers by a Fine Frenzy.

Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind, images<br>You sang me **Latin** lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick<p>

**Reyna sighed. It seemed like only yesterday when everything was peaceful, and Jason was with her. He used to sing her lullabies at night with a nostalgic look in his eyes. He would brighten up when he saw looked at her. Was that all a trick?**

Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you?d want the same for me<p>

**She hated seeing him upset. He always said he felt the same. Lies.**

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<p>

**It hurt to think about him. It hurt to see him with that Venus girl. She tried to avoid anything to do with them, but it wasn't easy seeing as everyone would always talk about them and the rest of the seven.**

So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

"**Reyna men are pigs. They are not worthy and not to be trusted ever." Hylla had told her. If only she had listened she wouldn't be this hearbroken. **

We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me in the shade<br>And when you left you kissed my lips

**The day before he left he had kissed her.**

"**I-i'm sorry." He stuttered afterword. He walked away before he could see the faint smile on her lips.**

You told me you would never ever forget these images, no

"**Jason what's going to happen to us after the war?" She had asked him. Preparing for the Titan War had been the peak of their relationship. She would never admit it, but she was starting to have feelings for him.**

"**I don't know what's exactly going to happen, but I do know that no matter what I'll always remember you. After all we're best friends." He said with a smile. What a liar. Not only had she been replaced by the Venus girl, she had been replaced by that Vulcan boy.**

Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you?d want the same for me<p>

**She remembered when she was being tortured by Krios the moments before Jason defeated him. She had refused to scream or show pain, but Jason, her best friend, knew. He spent days making sure she was okay after that. She had been annoyed at the time, but now she would do anything for him to care for her like that again. **

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance

**Hadn't she been the one who hated boys and love in the first place?**

My back is turned on you  
>Should've known you'd bring me heartache<br>Almost lovers always do

**'Love is pointless. It will only end up hurting you.' That had been her motto when she was younger. Perhaps her heart wouldn't hurt so much if that was still her motto. **

I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot try the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<p>

**Even though she didn't show it Jason would always be on her mind every second of the day.**

So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy to walk  
>Right in and out of my life?<p>

**He left Camp Jupiter to go that graecus camp with that Piper girl. She had continued on as the strong Praetor, but she was never the same. Every night she would ask herself the same questions. If she acted differently would they be like Percy and Annabeth? Would Juno have had a harder time erasing his memory? Would he still be with her? **

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<p>

**Goodbye Jason. We won't ever meet again.**

I'm trying not to think about you  
>Why can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

**She was ready. She would spare herself the heartache and never love again.**

Well that didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Tell me what you think and review.


End file.
